In accordance with the advent and spread of various devices such as a smart phone and a tablet PC, which require machine to machine (M2M) communication and high data transmission rate, the amount of data requested to be processed in a cellular network has been rapidly increased. In order to satisfy such increased data request, the communication technology has been developed towards the carrier aggregation technology and the cognitive radio technology, which are intended to use more frequency bands efficiently, and the multi-antenna technology and the multi-base station cooperative technology, which are intended to increase data capacity within a limited frequency. Meanwhile, a communication environment has evolved towards a direction that density of nodes that may be accessed by a user is increased. A communication system provided with nodes of high density may provide a user with a communication service of higher system throughput through cooperation between the nodes.